In northern climates, frozen ground is a problem for the construction industry during the winter months. Cold winter temperatures can cause water and sewer pipes to freeze. Frozen ground also interferes with any earth moving operation such as trenching, excavating for foundation footings, leveling for a concrete slab, or digging a gravesite. Further, after concrete footings and a slab are poured, there is a need for heat to properly cure the concrete. In instances where a building shell is erected, heat is needed to elevate temperatures within the unfinished structure for the protection of workmen and for curing or drying finishing processes that take place inside the building shell. Consequently, in cold climates, mobile heating systems for thawing, curing concrete and providing a temporary source of heated air are known. Current designs are unsatisfactory because of the inadequacy and cost of heating the ground or object surface or volume of air, as well as safety concerns.
Known mobile heating systems present imperfect solutions to the challenges of cold weather construction. Accordingly, construction in cold weather slows dramatically, creates increased hazards and costs and adds pressure on contractors to complete work in warmer weather. Given the large expanse of cold weather climates, improvements in coping with cold weather construction and providing an enhanced, more efficient mobile heating system are highly desirable.